The present invention relates to combination lighter devices. More specifically, the present invention provides a combination lighter and tape dispensing device.
Many people carry lighters on their person when performing various activities such as camping, hunting, fishing or rendering professional services. Further, many of these same people require the use of duct tape to successfully fulfill various tasks. Unfortunately, most individuals remember to carry either a lighter with them or a roll of duct tape, but not both. Further, some people may throw a roll of duct tape in a toolbox, but this can create clutter and take up valuable space. Therefore, there exists a need in the prior art for device having both a lighter and roll of tape combined for providing convenient access to both.
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to combination lighter devices. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to lighters combined with secondary objects, such as U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2002/0166238, U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,344, U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,481, U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,856, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,847.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. Some devices provide a survival device comprise packages of tape in a combination with materials for making fires. However, these devices fail to provide a cigarette lighter secured within an adhesive tape dispenser.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing combination lighter devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.